


Holding Hands

by Sulli (Cas_Dean_and_Sammy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean_and_Sammy/pseuds/Sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean after a stressful day of hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Dean and Castiel had been in this...relationship for a while now. Dean was still getting used to it. He'd never been in a relationship with another guy before, so he was still unsure of what to do. It was even harder to keep their relationship stable in between all the hunting. It left everyone stressed and on-edge, and after a long day of hunting a whole group of demons, Dean just wanted to be alone. Hunting drained him, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Killing things for a living, even if they were evil things, was not one of the happiest professions out there. 

Dean and Castiel walked into their motel room silently. They weren't mad at each other or anything, but Dean was not in the mood for talking or kissing or any of that. He walked into the bathroom to shower, stopping to glance at himself in the mirror on the way in. He frowned at his reflection. His hair was sticking up every which way, his face was bruised, scratched, and caked with dirt, and he probably smelled awful. He scowled at the mirror once more before stepping away, peeling all his clothes off, and stepping into the shower. 

As he stood under the hot, wet stream, Dean couldn't help but let his mind wander back to Cas. Had he been neglecting him lately? For the last few days, he'd only spoken to Castiel as a friend, as just another hunter. He couldn't remember the last time he'd said anything that could be interpreted as something romantic or sweet. Dean still wasn't sure how this whole boyfriend thing was going to work out. The two of them already had a lot of stress from hunting, and wouldn't a serious relationship just make that worse?

Dean furrowed his brow, deep in thought as the warm water ran down his back, and the steam enveloped him. Maybe that wasn't what relationships were supposed to be about. Maybe they were less about stress and more about love. Maybe you didn't have to talk, you could show your love through your actions. Dean frowned and sighed to himself as he grabbed the bar of soap. He hadn't exactly been there for Castiel in a while. No wonder he was never able to keep a long-term relationship going. He sucked at it. 

When Dean was all clean, he got out of the shower, dried off, then wrapped the towel around his waist to walk out into the other room. Castiel was sitting on the worn motel couch, staring down into his lap intently. Castiel was always so hard to read. It was difficult to distinguish his happy face from his sad one. 

Dean sighed as he walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out his only pair of lounge pants. He slipped them on, then glanced over to Castiel again. He was still sitting in the same position, staring down into his lap. Maybe hunting took a greater toll on Castiel than Dean had originally assumed. After all, by staying with Sam and Dean, he was betraying his family. 

Dean suddenly felt his heart swell with fondness for that rebellious angel, and he bit his lip and swallowed hard as he climbed into their bed. "I'm going to sleep. You coming?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"I don't sleep, Dean- " Castiel started, but stopped when he saw the look on Dean's face. "But I will lay down with you," He said, standing up and climbing into the bed next to Dean, still donned in his full outfit. 

Dean smiled softly and closed his eyes, reaching under the covers for Castiel's rough, calloused hand. He grabbed it, intertwined their fingers, and gave it a soft squeeze. 

Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion at Dean's action. Sure, they were in a relationship, but it hadn't felt like it. He glanced over at Dean, expecting some kind of explanation, but Dean's eyes were closed, and he had a small smile on his face. 

Castiel couldn't help but smile as well, returning the squeeze and stroking Dean's thumb gently with his own.


End file.
